In sealing or gluing applications, single component or multiple component materials are used, wherein the same are placed in containers, such as plastic sacks, cartridges, or similar packaging. An extrusion device serves to receive such a container and to extrude a single component or multiple component material out of the container for the purpose described above.
An extrusion device of the type indicated above is disclosed in DE 195 33 223 A1, for example. A lever body, which is termed a transport lever in the named prior art, is mounted on a rotary axis, and has a lever push arm on one side of the rotary axis and a lever grip arm on the other side of the rotary axis. The lever push arm functions to transfer a force when the lever grip arm is operated, said force acting on a drive body attached to a rod arrangement. The disclosed extrusion device according to the prior art, which is a single component device, provides an additional lever as well as a grip, the same being characterized as an actuating element, for the purpose of operating the lever body. The drive body has a roll which works together with the roller head of the lever push arm. The rod arrangement has a piston rod which is advanced in a stepwise manner via the drive body, wherein a corresponding amount of the material is pressed out of the single container in this way. A similar single component extrusion device is disclosed in DE 195 33 155 A1.
With respect to the amount of force required on the part of a user, a measured transmittance of force to the rod arrangement is desirable. In DE 10 2007 057 111 A1, one possibility for such a solution is suggested for a single component extrusion device.
A particular problem arises for extrusion devices which are intended to also be suitable for the extrusion of multi-component materials from at least one container, in a special manner, that is particularly for two or more containers, in addition to the extrusion of single component materials. For example, two containers can be arranged in one or two container receptacles of a functional segment of the extrusion device named above, and the contents thereof extruded via the extrusion rod arrangement. A lever arrangement as explained above, having a single lever body and typically being provided in a section of the device intended for manual operation, can be modified in such a manner that it acts on two or more drive bodies on two or more rods of the extrusion rod arrangement for the two or more containers. The drive bodies can be coupled via a brace or a plunger plate or a similar device, such that a force from a single lever body can nevertheless be transmitted to the at least two drive bodies. A disadvantage with this configuration is the maximum transmittable force, which is only limited by a brace or a plunger plate. The design of a brace or a plunger plate, and the optionally complex guidance for such a coupling means provided separately therefrom, can exercise a force-limiting effect. By means of an insufficient guidance or excessive force, a coupling element such as a brace or a plunger plate or the like can be bent or made askew undesirably, such that asymmetries or jams can arise in the section of the device intended for manual operation. This can significantly complicate the manipulation of the extrusion device, and can damage the extrusion device in the worst cases. An extrusion device which is designed for the extrusion of multi-component materials and the receiving of two or more containers in an improved manner would be desirable, wherein the same is nevertheless suitable for the extrusion of single component materials and the receiving of a single container.